


[podfic] First Time Bitten (But Never Shy)

by reena_jenkins, tanarill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Leia Organa, BAMF Leia Organa, Bisexual Han Solo, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad Luke, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Build, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Han Solo had never been that good a guy. Then a simple passenger trip to Alderaan went pear-shaped, and he found himself neck-deep in the Rebellion. Now, he wasn't quite sure what to do about the princess who seemed determined to hate him, or the bounty hunters who have been crawling all over his trail, or the fact that he really, really hated weightlessness. But he'd found the best boyfriend; that had to count for something, right?





	[podfic] First Time Bitten (But Never Shy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time Bitten (But Never Shy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131595) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Unresolved Sexual Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad Luke, BAMF Leia Organa, Awesome Leia Organa, Bisexual Han Solo, Falling In Love, Sibling Love, Sibling Incest, Getting Together, Slow Build, Talking, Grief/Mourning, May the Fourth

 **Music:** [Why Can't I?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUALb0sGdto), as performed by Liz Phair  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:44:02

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_First%20Time%20Bitten%20\(But%20Never%20Shy\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
